guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ishmaeel
PowerSpike There wasn't any need to revert :image:PowerSpike.png, nothing linked to it and it was flagged for deletion anyway ;) 21:11, 22 February 2006 (CST) : Yeah, I know. The thing is, as I said elsewhere, I'm a complete noob and I was attempting to see the older version of the image. Imagine interpreting "rev" as revision, how's that? :P I thought reversals were an administrative task or at least there would be a confirmation or something. In my panic I reverted my revert and did not want to explain the whole silliness as it would be spewing more junk all over the change log. : BTW, is this the proper way to communicate in context? Do you get notified of this reply? I thought replying in your talk page would break the chain and look like another out-of-the-blue silliness. --Ishmaeel 02:59, 23 February 2006 (CST) :: I don't get notified, I just saw this on the recent changes list. Talk page is fine :) 03:14, 23 February 2006 (CST) thanks for the mini-crusade I can't believe that redirect is allowed to survive all this time. I'll delete it once the mini-crusade is done. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:15, 18 June 2006 (CDT) *thumbs up* go us noobs! cleaning up discussions pages i like having a clean user page. i think that the wiki community should be more open to archiving/moving some discussions, when the case is that a discussion is ugly and not relevant to the page. see Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti for example. Jagre 22:59, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Get a Life? Who takes Guildwiki the next level and checks all of my posts? Someone who needs to go outside, get some fresh air, and perhaps a life. Although your feedback provided some humor, I am just sick of how ppl troll the wiki pages. I'm sick of ppl like you :-D—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' The Black Leach ( ) }. :Thank you for your input.-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 01:57, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :The preceding comment by The Black Leach was in response to this and to which I replied here. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 04:39, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::Heh, i was reading and wondering what that was about until you provided links. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 14:04, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Rather than having this little scar on our discussion pages... How would you respond to the proposition that we both remove this confrontation, having long since been resolved/forgotten? The Black Leach 17:23, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Disambiguation Heh, I noticed the disambiguation link. I happen to be a programmer IRL, but for the purposes of the wiki I think this will work. :D —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 09:51, 20 April 2007 (CDT) : In fact, based on the fact that I regularly make an ass out of myself whenever I ass'ume, I had figured there was a pretty big chance that you'd turn out to be a programmer. But I decided to go ahead anyway and take liberties since you named yourself a Dr. :) I could remove or change the disambig, if you want. How does Doctor of Software sound? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 10:17, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Meh, like I said, it'll work as is. I've already added it to my userpage (not showing yet as I'm updating the rest of the page as well). I'm also not really a doctor (almost, but I chickened out and only got my Master's degree (in chemistry... and now I'm a programmer, but that's another story)) - I got the nickname back in high school and it stuck. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:40, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Nice one *Thanks, I guess. --Chiaro 17:45, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Empty User Page.. For somone with so many edits, you sure have a empty userpage! :O.. Or are you no longer very active on this/any wiki? -- Warwick (Talk)( ) 10:54, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :User:Dr ishmael? 10:56, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::theres a difference? =/ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:57, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, actually. 10:57, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Re the userpage: as it already says there, I'm too lazy to put up a user page. Re Dr. Ishmael: we are two separate and unrelated human beings - the ambig link is meant as a humorous wink to him, based on the similarity of our nicknames. --–Ishmaeel ping/ 11:10, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Haha, just got logged out >.<.. Brb, logging in. Like the disambig. name though =D. There we go ^^ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:12, 25 December 2007 (UTC) User:Ishmaeel/Command Line Interesting, how do you do that? —Dr Ishmael 16:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : I open the gw.exe with a hex editor (any decent one will do, I'm using freeware HxD), and search for a known argument (noshaders, for example) in the file. Note that you need to select "Unicode string" when searching. When you find any of the arguments, you'll see that all the others are in the same place, clumped together. --–Ishmaeel ping/ 16:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Spiffy, never would've thought it was that easy. —Dr Ishmael 16:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)